


Somewhere in My Memory

by zombiekittiez



Series: Keith's Odd Jobs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Presents, Christmas fic, Closure, Developing Relationship, M/M, Matt is a good friend, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), References to Home Alone Movies, adam is a good egg, drunk at applebees, insecure shiro, keith works odd jobs, self indulgent af, trickorsheith sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiekittiez/pseuds/zombiekittiez
Summary: Shiro glares at him from under two layers of microplush throw blankets, one over his head and back draped like a hooded cape, the other across struggling to cover his lap under a pile of assorted prepacked snacks: Hostess sno-balls, Handi snack mini breadsticks with processed cheese, a jumbo bag of black peppered jerky. A half empty box of Capri-suns sit at his slippered feet.“If you’re here to make fun of me, please go away.” Shiro says with great dignity. “It’s post-finals and I can do whatever I want.”“You’re not celebrating, you’re wallowing.” Matt points out, stealing a Capri-sun. “Ooh, Pacific Cooler,” he notes approvingly, stabbing the pointy straw into the pouch with gusto.“It’s the best kind,” Shiro says sulkily.“Pacific Cooler Shiro is a Shiro in crisis,” Matt accuses him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Keith's Odd Jobs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071377
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	Somewhere in My Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you can't guess my favorite Christmas movie

“Uh-oh,” Matt says when he walks into the living room. 

Shiro glares at him from under two layers of microplush throw blankets, one over his head and back draped like a hooded cape, the other struggling to cover his lap under a pile of assorted prepacked snacks: Hostess sno-balls, Handi snack mini breadsticks with processed cheese, a jumbo bag of black peppered jerky. A half empty box of Capri-suns sit at his slippered feet. 

“If you’re here to make fun of me, please go away.” Shiro says with great dignity. “It’s post-finals and I can do whatever I want.” 

“You’re not celebrating, you’re wallowing.” Matt points out, stealing a Capri-sun. “Ooh, Pacific Cooler,” he notes approvingly, stabbing the pointy straw into the pouch with gusto. 

“It’s the best kind,” Shiro says sulkily. 

“Pacific Cooler Shiro is a Shiro in crisis,” Matt accuses him. “What are you watching? Is this the Home Alone/Home Alone 2: Lost In New York blu-ray? I bet this is the fifth time this week you’ve watched it.” 

“Third,” Shiro protests. Matt nods, triumphant. With a flourish he turns off the television, standing in front of it to prevent Shiro from clicking it back on. 

“Spill,” Matt says, slurping the last of his Capri-sun through the straw noisily. 

“Keith cancelled on me again,” Shiro admits reluctantly. 

“Again?” Matt asks, surprised. “What’s the excuse?” 

“Same one as ever: work.” 

“You did have to cancel on him the one time, right? When your harddrive shat the bed finals week?” 

Shiro shudders. “I still have nightmares about that. Don’t ever speak of it again,” he says with feeling. “I’m probably being stupid and clingy. We started off kind of fast and he probably needs time to himself now that school’s on break. It’s _fine._ ” 

Matt holds up the blu-ray of Home Alone. “Kevin McCallister disagrees.” 

“It’s gonna sound stupid,” Shiro warns. “But Keith won’t tell me where he’s working. It’s freaking me out.” 

Matt’s face does a funny thing just then before smoothing back into neutral again. “Oh really?” he asks, turning away to pop the blu-ray out of the player and tidy the case back onto the shelf. “What does he say when you ask?” 

“He told me not to worry about it, he’s getting a lot of hours and the pay is good-” Shiro breaks off suspiciously. “Do you know something?”

“Me? Never. Grad school has drained me of every last thought, I assure you. Besides…” Matt smirks. “Would you want me to tell you if I did?” 

“....No.” Shiro sighs. “I want Keith to trust me or I don’t want to know.” 

“Right,” Matt agrees. “Unless, I dunno, serendipity were to intervene. Fate. Whatever.” Without warning he leans down to yank the blanket in Shiro’s lap away, sending snacks bouncing all around the living room. “Get up, Shirogane.” 

“The fuck-”

“Go rinse off the cracker crumbs. We’re going out.” Matt points back toward Shiro’s bedroom authoritatively. 

“I hate that I gave you a key,” Shiro grumbles, rising. “What are you making me do?” 

“We’re going to celebrate the holidays as baby Jesus intended. And by that I mean we’re going to get lunch at the Applebees outside the mall, drink a pitcher each of dollar cranberry margaritas, and then you’re gonna help me tipsy shop and pick out the absolute worst possible present for my sister.” Matt bends down to pick up the box of Capri-suns. “Every five minutes you take, I will drink another one of these. You really want to have to hit a grocery store two days before Christmas? I don’t think so.” 

“You’re a monster,” Shiro says with feeling, high-tailing it to the bathroom. 

~~

Matt is Shiro’s best friend for a lot of different reasons, and by the time Shiro’s stumbling out of Applebee’s a couple hours later, he feels the need to list them in detailed chronological order. 

Matt just laughs. “You’re such a lightweight,” he says, delightedly oblivious to his own red face and stumbling steps. Shiro then has to keep him from walking face first into a light pole in the parking lot between the restaurant and the mall. They look out for each other. That’s what best buds do. 

“Damn straight,” Matt agrees as Shiro steers him up outside the big mall entrance. From here Shiro can see in to where Santa is dutifully taking pictures with a long twisty line of impatient children, several helpful elves in stripey tights and silly hats keeping some semblance of order. 

“Just a sec-” Matt says, flopping face first down onto the bench outside the door. Shiro leans with his back against the glass, waiting patiently for Matt to catch his breath. Actually, better not leave it up to fate when cranberry margaritas are involved. Shiro painstakingly sets his watch alarm to go off in fifteen minutes and resigns himself to standing guard. 

“Takashi?” 

Shiro glances up. Adam is walking up to the mall with a couple of his friends from his classes. Adam looks at Shiro and then down at Matt. 

“...Applebees?” 

“Applebees,” Shiro agrees sheepishly. 

Adam’s friends whisper together. One of them, tanned and tall, rolls his eyes. 

“Go ahead, I’ll meet you at the boba shop,” Adam says. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, Curtis, it’s fine.” Adam says dismissively. 

Curtis lingers, watching Adam with more than friendly concern. It would have irritated Shiro once, but it’s honestly a little funny to watch now in hindsight. Adam catches him smirking. 

“Don’t start,” Adam warns, but he’s smiling a little too. Shiro holds his hands palms up innocently. “Wait here a sec?” 

“Sure,” Shiro agrees. 

Adam trudges back into the parking lot and appears a few moments later with a sizeable gift bag slung over his arm. “Merry Christmas,” he says, handing it to Shiro. 

“Adam.” Shiro’s face crumples. 

“Don’t look at me like that either,” Adam warns again, and even though his smile is a little sad, it’s still there. “I bought it a while ago, before we broke up.” He waves a hand at it. “You’ll understand when you open it.” 

Unsure of what else to do, Shiro opens the bag. It takes him a moment, half-pulling the soft handful of fabric out of the bag before he understands what it is. 

“Is this a blanket?” 

Adam grins. “A king sized microfiber plush blanket, since you always have to use two or three patchworked together when you’re moping on the couch. I ordered it ages ago because I knew the overseas shipping would take forever. It folds up small, into a couch pillow for easy storage.” 

Shiro swallows hard, eyes wet when he looks back up. “Adam, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry we didn’t talk at all after the break up. I’m sorry you had to find out I was seeing someone else from Instagram. And I… I’m really sorry I didn’t get you a Christmas present.” He sniffles wetly. 

“You’re really drunk,” Adam observes. 

“ _So_ drunk,” Shiro says fervently. 

Adam hums a little to himself, but he doesn’t seem upset. “I got you a Christmas present because I thought we were going to be together for Christmas,” he explains. “But I didn’t plan to get anything for Valentine’s Day. I didn’t think we’d make it that long.” 

“Oh,” Shiro says, interested. He forgets, somehow, that he’d been crying. 

“I’m sorry too,” Adam says. “I think I knew we weren’t going to work out since the summer. You had that internship across the country and I didn’t… I didn’t feel like a priority. So then I stopped making us a priority and it spiraled. I think you honestly didn’t know things were over until I was such an asshole during Halloween.” He grins sharply. “I’d apologize, but I’d say it worked out pretty good for you in the long run.” 

Shiro tries his best to look nonchalant. The red in his face is most definitely because of Asian flush and not from being called out. 

It’s clear from Adam’s arch look that he isn’t fooled in the slightest. 

“I really like him, Adam. He’s special. I know it’s fast but… Keith’s not a rebound. I'm serious about him. We haven't talked it over yet, but... that's how I feel.” Shiro confesses. 

“I know,” Adam says gently. “Takashi Shirogane doesn’t do rebounds. You don’t have to be sorry you’re moving on.” 

Shiro’s watch alarm beeps loudly. He clicks it off with fumbling fingers. “Gotta wake Matt up,” he explains, jerking a thumb back at where Matt is still sprawled on the bench. 

“Good luck with that,” Adam snorts. “And… everything else.” His voice is softer when he says that part. 

“Thanks. You too.” Shiro grins. 

“I’m not seeing anybody,” Adam says. They’d been together a long time, so Shiro understands what he means. He needs time still. “So…” 

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees. When more time has gone by and blunted their edges a bit, well... They’d been friends before. It’s nice to think they’ll be friends again. 

Adam’s not really a hugger but drunk Shiro is. He’s so glad they’re okay, he can hardly help the puppy-dog eyes. 

“Fine,” Adam, sighs, holding out his arms. Shiro shuffles in for a brief, friendly embrace. 

“You smell like tequila,” Adam says, making a retching noise. Shiro laughs brightly. 

“Heyyyy, you’re ruining the surprise!” Matt yells suddenly. 

Shiro and Adam jerk their attention over toward the door, frozen mid-hug. One of the elves is half out the door, ridiculous peaked and jinglebelled hat over giant false pointy ears. The uniform is unisex, an oversized jumper that hangs like a dress over sparkly red and white striped tights and shoes with curled toes.

He knows this elf. 

“Matt, get up. Security thinks you’re homeless and they’re about to call social services.” Keith says, eyes never leaving Shiro. 

“Oh,” Matt says, getting unsteadily to his feet. 

“Cool. Thanks. Shiro.” Keith nods with great dignity. 

“Keith.” Shiro croaks. 

Keith quietly goes back inside the mall. 

“Ahem,” Adam says. Remembering himself, Shiro steps back from the embrace. 

“Shit,” Shiro says with feeling. 

~~

Shiro manages to get the story out of Matt piecemeal after Dairy Queen and wandering the clearance aisle of a Marshalls. 

“This was a good idea,” Matt announces, pointing at a side table that consists of a wild-eyed cartoonish alligator statue dressed in a poodle skirt holding a pink 1950’s dinner tray. “This just screams Pidge.” 

Shiro dutifully tucks it under his arm. 

“Anyway, where was I?”

“Keith,” Shiro reminds him. 

“Oh yeah. Coran runs a bunch of holiday attractions. Pidge maintains the animatronics- did you see the polar bear cubs? Too cute, my idea- anyway, he always needs bodies and he pays really well. She let it slip that she and Keith got food a couple times after their shift and…” Matt gestures broadly. “Oh, I like these.” He hands Shiro three packages of sugar plum flavored Peeps. Shiro grabs one for himself, too. He foresees a lot of use out of the moping blanket in his future. 

“So Keith was embarrassed.” 

“It’s a dumb thing to hide. I figured he’d see you seeing him and we’d all have a good laugh,” 

“So funny,” Shiro deadpans. 

“Well I wasn’t expecting you to have a heart to heart with Adam in front of god and the whole of commercial Americana to see.” Matt snarks. They head toward the line and Shiro fishes five bucks out of his wallet to give to Matt. “What’s this?” 

“For the Peeps,” Shiro explains. “I’m gonna run next door real quick.” 

“Next door? That’s a grocery store.” Matt frowns, then his eyes widen with realization. “Wait, Shiro-”

“Those Capri-suns aren’t gonna drink themselves,” Shiro says stoically, heading outside. 

Once Shiro heads home, it’s getting kind of late. He puts the giant blanket into the dryer to fluff it up while he showers, then settles into his spot on the couch, blu-ray remote in hand. 

A knock sounds at the door. 

“It’s open,” Shiro calls. “Did you need to hide Pidge’s gift here after all?” 

“Uh, no.” Keith clears his throat uncomfortably from the doorway. “I already gave it to her. It was a first gen Tamagotchi, from Goodwill. I think she liked it okay.” 

Shiro stands in a rush, his blanket falling to the floor. “Keith!” 

“Hi,” Keith says. A long pause. “Don’t just leave your door unlocked, Shiro,” he says suddenly, taking the excuse to look away long enough to close and lock the front door firmly. “That’s how people get murdered.” He slips off his messenger bag but doesn’t put it down.

“You’re here,” Shiro marvels. 

“Yeah. Sorry I didn’t call first.” Keith shifts his weight from one foot to the other. 

“Do you want to sit down?” Shiro asks. He pushes the snack boxes piled on the couch to the floor. 

“Expecting company?” Keith asks tentatively. 

“What? No.” He frowns. 

“I didn’t mean-” Keith’s face goes a bit red as he quickly takes a seat, bag set at his feet. “Just a lot of snacks,” he mutters. 

“Oh, no. That’s um. That’s mine.” Shiro explains weakly. 

“Uh huh.” Keith’s voice is so far into neutral that it’s suspicious. 

Shiro sighs. 

“This is what I do when I’m upset this time of year,” Shiro explains, gesturing broadly.

“Why are you upset?” Keith asks, face narrowing in concern. 

“Uh…” Shiro laughs a little. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Keith says immediately. 

“No, I… I think it might freak you out? But you’re already pissed at me, so-”

“I’m not _pissed,_ I-” 

Both of them stop mid-sentence. The Home Alone menu quietly loops in the background. 

“Why are you upset, Shiro?” Keith asks again, more gently.

“I missed you,” Shiro admits. Keith’s eyes widen but Shiro presses on. “I know you’re busy, and that’s totally fine! It’s totally fine. But then you had the new job and it seemed like you didn’t want to tell me about it- maybe you didn’t want me bothering you there like I did at Underworld-”

“ _Shiro._ No. I was embarrassed-” catching the look on Shiro’s face, Keith hurried to clarify. “I was embarrassed of the _job._ You’re a grad student and you work in academia full time and I’m dressed up like a polyester elf for a little spending money? Look, the last time I cancelled was because some demon-child spat gum in my hair and it took half a jar of peanut butter to get it all out.” 

“I wouldn’t make fun of you,” Shiro says earnestly. “You work so crazy hard all the time, Keith. I really admire that.” 

“I… know.” Keith blushes. “I was just… insecure, I guess.” 

Insecure. 

“Listen,” Shiro says urgently. “Adam and me…” 

“I know,” Keith says. 

“No, you don’t understand-”

“No, I do.” Keith smiles. “I was there the whole time.” 

“...what?” Shiro asks, mild horror dawning. 

“I came out right when Adam came back with the present,” Keith explains, amused. 

“You were _eavesdropping,_ ” Shiro exclaims, mock-offended to cover up his very real shock. He’d said… he’d…. 

“I was politely waiting for an opening without interrupting,” Keith says smoothly. “Till Matt ratted me out.” 

“So you heard…” Shiro trails off nonchalantly. 

“Every word.” Keith’s eyes sparkle. Shiro covers his face with both hands and groans. “This is a nice moping blanket,” Keith notes, plucking at the plush fabric on the couch. 

“Do I need it?” Shiro asks, peeking out between his fingers. 

Instead of responding, Keith bends down to open his messenger bag, digging out a carefully wrapped box. “Careful,” he warns. “It’s fragile.” 

“Keith,” Shiro says, smiling. There’s a box with Keith’s name on it in his closet, but Keith is clearly waiting for Shiro to open his present right now, so he does.

“It’s the newest tech,” Keith explains when Shiro doesn't say anything right away. “It has its own internal power source, 10TB of storage, data mirroring- and it’s surge proof, water proof, fireproof, completely portable and-” 

Shiro cuts him off with a passionate kiss.

“Wow,” Keith says after, a little dazed. 

“This is so romantic,” Shiro sighs. 

“It’s just an external hard drive,” Keith says, trying to downplay the present but grinning too hard to really pull it off. 

“It’s a top of the line very expensive external hard drive,” Shiro corrects him. “You bought this because of that paper that fried for Slav’s final, didn’t you?” 

“You were so upset,” Keith murmurs. “I hated seeing it. I don’t want to make you upset, Shiro. I’ll try to be better about it.” 

“Me too,” Shiro says, putting the hard drive safely on the side table before taking Keith by the hand. “I’m sorry you heard it indirectly first. I’m serious about you and about us. This isn’t a temporary rebound or a fling- not for me. And maybe not for you?” Keith nods dreamily. “Well… good. Let’s take our time and talk things through because… I think this could really be going somewhere.” 

“Yeah,” Keith says, smile a little wobbly. “So… what now?” 

Shiro fluffs the blanket out. It’s a good moping blanket- but it drapes over the two of them perfectly. And there’s plenty of snacks to share…

“How do you feel about Home Alone?” Shiro asks cheerfully.


End file.
